


Plant Our Hearts On Solid Ground

by Clarounette



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, alternate ending of S03E06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened after Floki attacked Athelstan. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plant Our Hearts On Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/gifts).



> Written for Starrose.

Behind him, at the back of the cart, hidden under several furs, Athelstan kept quiet. Ragnar needed them to be far away from Kattegat before the ex-monk could show his face, because he was supposed to be dead. Only with Athelstan playing dead would Ragnar be able to keep him alive. Floki may not be the only one who wanted to kill him, after all. Ragnar pulled on his hood and prompted the horse to go faster.

 

The sea and seagulls hadn't been even a distant whisper for quite a while when they finally stopped. Ragnar patted the pile of furs. "You can leave your hiding place now."

 

Disheveled and red from the heat under the furs, Athelstan came out. He stretched his legs, testing them before he jumped from the cart. He looked around. Surrounded by a deep forest, a small cottage stood in the middle of a clearing. "Where are we?"

 

"Our new home," Ragnar answered with a mischievous smile. He took out their belongings from under the furs.

 

"Our ?"

 

The smile on Ragnar's face disappeared. "I won't ever leave your side. I told you : I love you."

 

Athelstan's cheeks became even redder, if it was possible. "What about your kingdom ? The conquests ?"

 

"I'm sure my son and my brother will take good care of everything. Now come, we need to enter this house the proper way." He placed a hand behind Athelstan's knees and the other on his back. A slight push and the man was in his arms.

 

"What are you doing ?" Athelstan asked while he grabbed Ragnar's neck.

 

"I'm taking my lover inside our new house." He closed the door behind them.

 

Even the birds weren't allowed to watch them make sweet love for the first time.


End file.
